Super Smash Bros: Naruto!
by Naw-Roo-Toe
Summary: After failing to bring Sasuke back and being saved from the brink of death, Naruto has entered in the Super Smash Bros. Melee tournament. This happens in place of Naruto's three year training.


Chapter 1

"I've failed..." Came the soft voice of a familiar shinobi. His blond hair dirtied with mud, his body covered with numerous injuries, his cloths tattered with a combonation of sweat, blood, and dirt, and most of all a large bleeding hole in his chest. "...My promise to Sakura-chan, I couldn't keep it." The voice continued, a cold feeling entered the body as the area around him began to fade into the dark. "After all that I said...after everything that I done...after all that I been through...I still couldn't keep this one important promise to Sakura-chan." The young shinobi let out a weak cough and instantly tasted a metallic flavor through out his mouth.

"**You fool! Baka! You should have finished him when you had the chance!" **A thunderous voice interupted the silence of what would to be explained as death through his mind. **"You should forget about that idiotic promise you made to that pink hair excuse for a kunoichi." **An image of a very familiar fox appeared, its size was great, putting any near by mountain down as if it was just a simple hill, its orange-red fur held a slight glow and glimmered through out the darkness of the mind, its large red eyes also glowed intensely at the bloodied shinobi, and finally the nine long swaggering tails that looked as if it may crush anything in its path.

"The seal must have gotten damage from the fight enough for that fox to be able to speak to me like this. What the hell do you want you stupid fox...you came to rub this humiliating defeat in my face? Well...go ahead, I'm going to die anyway...and that means so will you...Kyuubi" With a weak voice, the shinobi still showed no sign of fear towards the giant legendary fox.

"**Heh...even when dying and in failure, you still refuse to show me any amount of respect. You sure are stubborn Kit..."**

"It doesn't matter if I am now...I'm dying and there isn't anything anyone can do about it. Everyone was right weren't they...I am just a failure, I am just a loser, a dobe, a dead last, and a...bother to everyone else." The tone of the young one's voice held much sadness, an amount no person, no being should not have, and yet this young teen held it and was now speaking of it in the open. "Once the village gets word of this...I bet...I bet there will be a celebration...a huge celebration in honor of the 'Demons' death." A sick laughter was then given by none other then the teen himself. "I can probably count the number of people who I think may miss me...sadly I wonder if any of them truly did care for me. Doesn't matter...I am just a worthless shin-"

"**THAT IS ENOUGH!!! You will stop that way of talking right now! I couldn't give a damn about your village or your friends...but you will not call yourself worthless! You are my container, you hold the most powerful demon in the entire universe. Calling yourself worthless, and a failure is just an indirect way of insulting me...You are the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, shinobi of Konoha, you are Uzumaki Naruto...get that through your thick ramen head." **The thunderous voice of Kyuubi shouted and interrupted the self put-down of Naruto.

The blond, now known as Naruto, faced his gaze to the fox. His own blue eyes fading with color and becoming dull stared at the fox. His expression held one look, and that was sheer surprise. "...You...you never did...you never did encourage me before. Not like that...I don't know if you meant it that way I think you did, but it doesn't matter. At least I can die knowing that there was one thing that I absolutely knew held even a little ounce of care for me...thanks...you bastard fox" With his words fading, Naruto's eyes slowly began to close and his vision began to fade.

The giant fox's eyes widened from surprise. **_"Did that brat just thank me?"_** This simple gesture from the foxes container gave the fox quite a shock.**"Oi...brat...Kit...Naruto!"**

Suddenly, the very moment the name Naruto was said, the eyes of the blond shinobi opened up. His eyes wide open from shock and looked as if a bit of life retured to him. "You bastard fox...did you just...call me by my...name?" Surprisingly, at that moment, a smile from Naruto was actually brought out along with a small chuckle. "You know...if you keep bringing up surprising things like that...I actually think that would be enough to life for a few more minutes.."

"**Only you...can actually make a joke just before your death...I have to admit, you never cease to amaze me...Naruto-kun."** The once thunderous voice faded to a soft and surprising sad voice.

On the other hand, just when Naruto thought he would finally be able to die peacefully, the Kyuubi dropped a bomb by calling Naruto by not only his name, but with the 'kun' suffix added. "Do you not want me to die of the loss of blood, but of a heart attack instead!? Don't do stuff like that...but...thank you. I guess hearing you call me like that is somewhat...soothing." A smile grew onto the face of Naruto once more as a moment of silence suddenly came between the two, until Naruto opened his mouth. "...Thank you...Kyuubi-sama."

This time, it was Kyuubi's turn to be caught by surprise. **"Now I know...that you are going insane before your death. You would never call me with that suffix...I guess even I, the Kyuubi, must admit...you are the number 1 most surprising knuckle head ninja of all time...but before we enter hell...I would like to show you something."**

Naruto was now curious and prepared for the worst, "What is it Kyuubi-sama...and I must really know. The fact that we are about to die does not seem to bother you one bit anymore. Why is that?"

The Kyuubi paused for a moment._**"He's right...why don't I feel as angry as I thought I would. I am about to die...and yet, I feel sort of calm. Could it be that..." **_The giant fox shook her head and decided to answer, **"I don't know...I don't know why don't I feel as angry as I would be...but I guess..."** the voice of the Kyuubi suddenly began to become softer and a bit...feminine. "...I guess it was because of the way we were able to actually speak normally and have a simple conversation. It was the way you spoke to me and the heat of the moment...and for the surprise, my true name isn't Kyuubi, its actually Hatsumi Tsukiko and I'm...a female."

Naruto's eyes widened to the point that it looked like his eyes would simply pop out of his head. "Your a what!?!" Naruto screamed as loud as he could in his current state. "Your a girl!? All this time!?" Questioned the blond.

Tsukiko slowly nodded and looked at her dying container who seemed to have been slightly revived for a few moments. "Yes Naruto-kun...and judging by your reaction, you definitely did not see this coming." A small foxy smile appeared on her face. Her red fiery eyes, her creamy white skin covered with a matching white kimono, and long silver hair. In other words, she was beautiful, sadly Naruto was too caught in the moment to notice her beauty.

"You think? Did yo expect me to simply already know that you just so happened to be female? I mean I went through my entire life thinking that you where some kind of a male fox breed or something..."

A giggle escaped the lips of Tsukiko, "I guess not..." Suddenly, her voice darkened and actually held a hint of sadness in it. "But...that still doesn't change the fact that we are going to die..."

"Yeah...but at least the village will have a peace of mind knowing that their so call demon child is dead." Naruto's voice held a large amount of sadness as he closed his eyes and awaited for death.

"Hey! Don't close your eyes just yet! I don't wanna die! So hold on to life for as long as possible damn it!" Tsukiko shouted to awaken our hero and showed the usual side of her self that Naruto was so comfortable of seeing.

Slightly opening one of his eyes, Naruto sighed a bit. "What's the point? Its not like Kami is going to come down and make me a deal with me so I can live."

Ironically, at that very moment, the dark heavy clouds above began to thunder, the ground began to tremor, and the clouds then began to open up to reveal a gigantic glove floating towards Naruto. A loud and menacing laughter could be heard coming from the glove.

Naruto looked in both amazement and confusion, "...What the hell is this? A gigantic glove? Can't a person die in peace anymore? Holy shit!! Don't tell me that Kami is a giant ass glove!"

The glove stopped and floated above the two in silence. Its white outer being shined brightly, its five fingers twitched slightly every few moments or so, and finally its energy could be felt by both Naruto and Tsukiko along with its laughter which sent a chill down the spin of Naruto.

"**I am Master Hand...and you, Uzumaki Naruto, have been given a choice. A choice to partake in a special tournament among some of the strongest fighters of different dimensions and be famed as the strongest of all or you may chose to decline this invitation and accept death. Beware... for there will be times where death may have been a much better choice to take."** Master Hand explained in a monotone voice yet still very intimidating.

"What kind of question is that? Of course I want to live! I'll...enter...the...tournament..." Naruto answer but as he spoke his voice and strength a began to disappear.

"**Very well...Uzumaki Naruto, you shall be one of the many warriors of this legendary tournament, prove yourself and good luck...you are going to need it." **with a snap of his fingers, a white aura engulfed Naruto's beaten body and in an instant his body could be no where to be found.

Stage: Final Destination

"Grrugh...ugh..." Came the groaning sounds of Naruto as he slowly sat up and rubbed his head. "...damn, that was some weird ass dream." Naruto said to himself with a small chuckle. "...yeah it has got to be just a dream, I mean...Kyuubi a girl, pfft...yeah right"

"**And what is wrong with me being a girl?"** Came an annoyed reply from the said demon fox.

Naruto visibly jumped at the sound of her voice. "Gah! Who said that? Kami? Is that you?" Asking in stupidty, Naruto looked left and right as if searching for the source of the voice. "Where the hell am I? Is this really what life after death is?"

The area Naruto saw was simply dark. There was no background, only what seemed to be an infinite area of darkness. The only sold ground that Naruto could define would be the very area he was currently sitting on now, which wasn't very much as it looked to have been a simple platform with just enough room to hold a total of four.

A sigh came from the voice of Tsukiko, **"What is it with you humans thinking an unknown voice out of nowhere has to be your Kami? You seriously already forgot about the tournament you just greed to enter just a few moments ago?"**

Naruto had a confused look on his face. "You mean that wasn't a dream and I'm actually alive?" An image of Tsukiko nodding yes appeared in his mind.

"**Yes Naruto...I have healed all of your injuries and brought you back to full strength." ** Another voice entered which belonged to Master Hand. The giant hand once again appeared before Naruto. **"Listen well...I shall now explain to you what this tournament is..."**

Naruto nodded as he stood up and prepared to listen.

"**As I have summarized before, this will be a tournament which will consist of numerous fights between warriors from different galaxies and dimensions. Each fight will be a test of skill which may have the fighters pitted against one another in either a free-for-all match or maybe a team battle."**

With a snap of the fingers from Master Hand, an image of an unknown man with a red cap marked with an M on it is seen fighting against three other fighters, one was a blond haired swordsman in an all green tunic, another would look like to be a giant Monkey wearing a tie with the symbols DK on it, and finally a tiny yellow rodent that seemed to be able to shoot lightning bolts could also be seen.

Naruto stared at the image as it began to move. The image began to show the four fighters battle against one another in an intense chaotic match. Instantly Naruto noticed the different styles and abilities each fighters had. "Amazing...I can't wait!!" Naruto's voice oozed with excitement as he continued to watch the image. Upon studying the fight, Naruto noticed many different weapons that seem to suddenly appear out of nowhere and for the fact the area they fought on was small and anyone of the fighters could simply fall right off if they weren't careful.

"**There are many different ways to win, you shall find out how later. Now...if you some how win enough battles, you will have a chance to challenge me and win this tournament...the winner of this tournament receives one wish from me that I may grant within my power...Now go, I have explained enough for now." **A portal opened up before Naruto. **"The tournament begins in a few days and each fighter must check in the Super Smash Bros. Lobby for lodging arrangements...good luck Uzumaki Naruto, because you will sure need it...especially if you face me..." **The chilling laughter of Master Hand echoed through out the Final Destination stage as Master Hand disappeared once again, thus leaving Naruto by himself with the portal.

"..." The area had begun to become silent as he stared at the portal. Its blinding light brightened the area as sounds of people entered the ears of Naruto coming from the portal. Closing his eyes, Naruto began to shiver, he began to think of all the different people he may be able to fight, all the friends he may be able to make, and how strong he may become from this. He shivered from the sheer excitement of being able to partake in such a prestige tournament. _"I still intend to keep that promise Sakura-chan...it may take a little bit longer then we thought...but I will keep that promise to you..."_

"Now...lets go!! Watch me dominate the competition!!" Naruto shouted to himself as opened his eyes which held a look of pure determination and excitement. With his fist tightly balled up into a fist Naruto took a final breath and entered the eye portal without anymore esitation.

And with a bright flash, Naruto was gone, leaving the Final Destination Stage completely deserted...for now.

**A/N: Yep, another fic. As you can see it is a Naruto/Super Smash Bros Melee crossover, not brawl, but Melee. Sorry guys, but I would happily do a brawl, but I wouldn't know what to type since I don't know anything about it besides what the DOJO post. Anyway, this fic was inspired by 'chm01.'**

**Okay...then before anyone ask, I think the pairing will be NarutoFemKyuubi and maybe one more girl for you to chose or not. I'll come back and edit this chapter later once I stop playing Call Of Duty 4 :D**

**For all you waiting for Rewritten Legacy, sorry for making you guys wait. Just be patient...I have been trying to get back to my typing flow which has disappeared for a few months now. I have already typed the beginning of the newest chapter so do not worry...if you have to blame something blame my Xbox 360 and call of duty for being so damn fun **

**Mangekyo Itachi is now known as...**

**Itachi Is Your Daddy (Hell Yeah XD)**


End file.
